The present invention relates to a sun-visor for automotive vehicles which is customarily attached to the vehicle body above the windshield and is to be swung from a position of non-use below the roof of the vehicle into a position of use in front of the windshield. The invention particularly relates to the materials of which the sun visor is formed.
There are a large number of embodiments of sun-visors for motor vehicles. Known sun-visors have in common a multi-part construction, and they are assembled from components of quite different materials. Frequently, the sun-visors include a stiffening insert which is formed of a steel wire, cushioning of a foamed polyurethane, bearing brackets of PVC, and coverings which are formed of PVC, textiles, leather, etc. This traditional construction of sun-visors makes it difficult, and frequently impossible, to separate the sun-visors into their individual parts, for the further use or recycling of those parts upon the scrapping of a motor vehicle.